<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Plus One by Phoebe_Snow</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23833729">Plus One</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phoebe_Snow/pseuds/Phoebe_Snow'>Phoebe_Snow</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Perfection Never Looked So Good [52]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, F/M, Fluff, Happy Ending, I ship Steve and Natasha with happiness and each other, Imagine your OTP, Love, Marriage, POV Natasha Romanov, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Post-Canon Fix-It, Pregnancy, Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 17:47:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,409</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23833729</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phoebe_Snow/pseuds/Phoebe_Snow</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>Natasha has important news for Steve.</em>
</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Steve Rogers/Natasha Romanov</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Perfection Never Looked So Good [52]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/811944</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>117</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Positive</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/><p> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">The redhead stared down at the pregnancy test in her hand and shook. She hadn’t expected this, but she couldn’t feel anything, save for shock and joy. She was carrying a child and not just any child. <em>Steve's</em> child. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Her emerald eyes teared up so much that she couldn’t see. Knowing that she needed to compose herself or else she’d drop the test, she set the stick on the bathroom sink. For a moment, she just close her eyes and rubbed her knees, breathing evenly. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Natasha and Steve had been trying to have a baby for the last three years of their marriage. Of course, being in your forties wasn’t a desirable time to conceive, but they both yearned to be parents. If they could only have one child, they would feel blessed with that outcome and they had talked seriously about adopting.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Even though the decimation was reversed and many children were reunited with their families, there were still a large number of orphans in the world. That meant Open Arms, the orphanage foundation Natasha started after the decimation was still necessary. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Countless papers of orphaned children came across her desk every day she was in her office and it broke her heart to see them. Thankfully, eligible foster parents came out of the woodwork. People who'd rejoined their families applied to include a child to their family, hoping to bring joy to their life.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3"><span class="s3"> <em>If they can do it, so can Steve and I</em> </span> <span class="s2"> was Natasha's initial thoughts.</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">"But that’s not our only option anymore," she whispered to herself with a happy sob.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Make no mistake, the Rogers' didn’t think they needed a child to complete their life. On the contrary, their lives were full and wonderful. Steve was the only man in Natasha's life that she wanted to marry and she was beyond happy to be his wife. He complimented her in every way and she was grateful that SHIELD plucked him out of the ice all those years ago.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Having a child to love, to teach and watch grow into a beautiful young man or woman that they could proud of was appealing. Steve and Natasha worked for years to make the world a better place for the current and next generation. Without children, civilization couldn't continue, so their desire to have their own offspring was something they both desired.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">It's true that their child may end up choosing not to be a superhero. He or she might feel a calling to be a doctor, a lawyer, a teacher. That was a choice only they could decide. Ultimately, it wasn’t arrogant to believe that any child from Steve and Natasha Rogers would make their mark on the world in some way.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">After her resurrection on Vormir and Steve brought her back home, their friends had all welcomed her with tears of happiness and many hugs. It took a few days for them to be left alone again, but Steve didn’t mind. The Avengers had become their family and Natasha was sorely missed by them all.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">When they were finally alone in their home, Steve made love to her, showing her his deep love and adoration. They stayed in that house for an entire week. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Perhaps one could say it was selfish of him to keep his wife away from the world for that long, but after the hell they’d gone through together and the grief, the heartache Steve experienced when he believed he’d lost the love of his life forever, he had a right to be as selfish as he pleased.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Before they went back to work with Open Arms and helping lead the Avengers, Steve brought her to a doctor for a full body check up. Natasha thought it was silly because she was alive again and that was all that mattered. Yet, she knew Steve wanted to make sure her health was one hundred percent.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">The Avengers had a few medical practitioners that Tony hired in case someone needed treatment or to be operated on. Superheroes weren’t viewed favorably by everyone and to limit the possible threats that going to a general hospital would open up for them, keeping a few doctors on the payroll was a smart move.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Thankfully, the woman the Rogers' went to see, Doctor Ellen Forsyth, worked for SHIELD before they'd been exposed as a cover for HYDRA. She had her own practice now, but they extensively checked her background to make sure she was trustworthy and she was. Not to mention she didn’t see Steve or Natasha as vigilantes for defying the accords. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Once she finished the check up, she told them there was no evidence Natasha was sterilized. That news took Natasha by surprise because her graduation ceremony had been imprinted into her mind since it happened. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">There was no explanation for this change, just the physical results on Natasha's body. Sure, she was brought back to life on Vormir, but why would that have changed her biology? She and Steve were curious and mystified by this, yet chose to take it as a sign of good things to come. That was when they decided to have a baby.</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p3"><span class="s2">It's true they were both in their early forties now, but they figured they had nothing to lose. </span>Age wouldn’t be a problem though since they kept themselves in peak physical shape. In addition, their super soldier serum allowed them to age slowly, so having a child in this stage of their lives would be like a normal couple having a baby in their mid-thirties.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">Natasha's eyes finally stopped watering and she wiped the moisture with a couple tissues. Once she deposited them in the small waste basket, she stood up and reached for the pregnancy test.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">"We’ll have to see an obstetrician soon and find out how far along I am."</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">The redhead walked out of the bathroom and into her bedroom to get dressed. The clock said 8:19 am and she was certain that Steve would be coming back from his run soon. She put on a sports bra, an oversized shirt and a pair of leggings. Since she knew he never ate before his early morning exercise, she decided to surprise him with breakfast. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3"><span class="s2">As she got the food out of the fridge, she imagined the expression on his face when she'd tell him that she was expecting their child. It filled her with excitement and breathless anticipation. He’d probably cry, give her a big hug and start fussing over her. And she’d enjoy every minute of it because it was </span> <span class="s3"> <em>him</em> </span> <span class="s2">.</span></p><p class="p3"> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Good News</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Natasha hummed as she thought about what the future held for her family: Steve singing to her stomach when the baby was restless, giving the child a bath in the kitchen sink, buying a tiny Captain America shield - yes, she was absolutely certain that he’d do this. A smile spread across her lips as she imagined it.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">She was so caught up in her daydreaming that she almost burned the bacon. Luckily, the sizzling got her attention and she took the pieces off the griddle without delay. Once she finished cooking the bacon, potatoes O’Brien and pancakes, she put them in a casserole dish so they’d keep warm.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">"Now for the eggs and toast." Natasha sprayed the skillet with Pam, cracked the eggs in a medium sized bowl and sprinkled the appropriate seasoning in them. She knew what to do as she’d made breakfast many times before, but her mind was a little preoccupied.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">After the Decimation was reversed, the world started to pick up the pieces of their former lives. Loved ones were reunited, but five years was a long time. There were many cases of men and women returning home to find their spouses and lovers had married another and started a new family.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Natasha couldn’t imagine how painful it’d be, knowing that your significant other had moved on with their life. It made her grateful that she and Steve weren’t taken when the Decimation happened.<br/></span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">She still hadn’t forgotten the look on Steve's face when she woke up on Vormir with his shocked and weeping face looking down at her. It was like his life had been restored. Of course, they didn’t believe in a person completing another. That was illogical, but they complimented each other.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">But they were so close that if one of them had died, Natasha genuinely believed that they would stay single for the rest of their life. She remembered how Steve had said that she was his soul mate, the one person he believed God created just for him. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">"Even if something happened and I lost you, why would I want someone else? How could I want to be intimate with another woman when you’re the only one for me? What we have is forever, Nat. You’re the woman I've given my heart to." </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Those were the words he’d said to her on their third wedding anniversary. She’d been so touched that she weeped, hugging him tightly after he spoke. Natasha felt the same way. Being an Avenger was wonderful, but being Steve's wife, his helpmeet, was a blessing. Out of the hell she'd lived through, he was her happy ending.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">"That smells good."</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Natasha turned to see Steve standing a few feet away, breathing hard and with a smile on his face.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">"I figured you’d be ravenous, so I decided to make you some breakfast."</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">"Thanks, babe." He came closer and leaned forward to kiss her, but she wrinkled her nose and pushed him back.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">"No kissing until you take a shower! You reek!"</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">"As I recall, you've smelled just as bad after a few missions, but we didn’t let that stop us from enjoying the </span>
  <span class="s3">
    <em>ride</em>
  </span>
  <span class="s2"> back to the complex." His eyes darkened with lust and Natasha caught her breath.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">It was crazy how quickly her ardor could rise for this man. He had her under his thumb just as much as she had him and they both enjoyed every minute of it.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">"Point taken. Just hurry and take your shower. I have some good news for you."</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">"Oh? Why don’t you join me in the shower and tell me there?" He skimmed the skin of her collarbone with his fingers.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">His touch electrified her, but she caught a whiff of his sweat again and grimaced. "Because you smell! Go and clean your filthy body, Mr. Rogers! Or you don’t get any breakfast." Natasha swatted his backside and sent him a stern expression.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">He sighed exaggeratedly and frowned, making his way down the hall. "If you insist."</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Natasha smirked at his retreating figure and turned back to the food she'd been cooking on the stove. She continued to hum, her mood elevated to the highest level of serenity. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">When Steve finished his shower, he joined Natasha in the kitchen. She'd made a full breakfast of pancakes, bacon, potatoes O’Brien, scrambled eggs, chopped strawberries, orange juice and coffee - decaffeinated for her, of course.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Their conversation wasn’t dull, as they'd been best friends for years before they got married. They always knew how to fill the silence. Natasha knew Steve wasn’t a big talker and he didn’t care much for aimless chatter, but if he was close to someone, he could have a lengthy discussion with them.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">As the Rogers ate, they talked about how there were fewer cases of children being born worldwide, especially among younger couples. Many psychologists studied the situation and it seemed that people were holding off on trying to conceive for fear that another disaster would happen.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Babies were still being born, but for once, many adoptions took place and foster homes were utilized more than ever. Children were the future and that would never change, but the world was still healing. It was a process, but hopefully, time would help.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Once they finished eating and cleaned the dishes, they went to the living room and sat down on the couch. Steve gave his wife an inquisitive look. "So what is this news you wanted to tell me?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Natasha's lips rose in a wide smile. She thought about teasing him or drawing the moment out, but she was so excited that she was sure she’d burst if she didn’t tell him.The redhead grasped his hands, giving them a little squeeze.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">"I’m pregnant."</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">"What? Are you sure?" His voice came out hushed and breathy. Natasha felt tears form in her eyes, but she nodded at him as he processed the information. He stared at her for a moment, blinking a few times. Then he reached out to place his hands on her stomach.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">"I don’t know how far along I am. Since I’m athletic, I could be two months along which is why I’m not showing yet, but I took a test to make sure and it was positive. After three years, all of our hard work paid off." She said this with a laugh as tears ran down her cheeks.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">He laughed too and shook his head, grinning happily. "Nat, this is...the <em>best</em> news you could ever give me." His face was wet and he pulled her into his arms for a hug. He didn’t embrace her too tightly, a sign that he was already being mindful of how he handled his wife.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Steve cradled Natasha in his arms for a long time before he pulled away to look her in the eyes. His hand cupped her cheek, smoothing the soft skin tenderly and he leaned forward to give her a searing kiss. She moaned softly and returned the smooch with fervor, clinging to him.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Eventually, they had separate to catch their breaths, but he didn’t let that stop him from keeping them connected. He entwined their fingers, eyes looking at her stomach before moving back to her face. Pure joy was evident in his features and he whispered, voice full of emotion, "Our baby is growing inside of you, our little miracle."</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">She rested her head on his shoulder. "You’re going to be an excellent father."</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">"And you're going to be a wonderful mother." He kissed her temple.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Steve and Natasha stayed in each other’s arms, taking pleasure in the presence of the one they loved dearly. They had been friends for eleven years, married for nearly seven, and now, after three years of trying to conceive, they were finally having the baby they wanted.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">This was bound to be the best year of their lives.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Drop by my <a href="https://www.tumblr.com/blog/greenfleeze">tumblr</a> or <a href="http://instagram.com/first.lady.romanogers">instagram</a> and say hi!💞</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>